


尾巴

by NowhereToGo



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29623227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NowhereToGo/pseuds/NowhereToGo
Summary: 看notes，不适请关掉





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *非典型cp文所以没有cp tag（可以看看我之前的cp tag然后判断一下倾向）。有舔狗描写，厌女言行。扯淡罢，当真算了。  
> *漫画设定，凑活吧。如果有不适请立刻点叉，不要骂我  
> *基本单视角讲述，设定年操了一下，是二十岁左右的小男孩贝恩［因为我不是很会写成年贝恩。男孩的“过错”总是被允许用无知或莽撞来加以宽容，而成年的他！实在！太不道德了！（而且我真的觊觎那个中长直发的十来岁小贝恩好久了）。

他看见了波。

不知道那是水波光波还是被显了形的声波电波。明亮的粉红粉紫粉黄，就像哥谭街头那些满头怪发耳钉鼻环晃悠的小妞小破孩给他的感觉。空洞，虚假，飘飘忽忽。眼花缭乱，沉默而无休止的纠缠，纠缠，纠缠，没有变化，不问来由也不问去处。

我应该在做梦。他想，又觉得不对。做梦的时候脑子依旧在运转，只不过——只不过魂归内里，他看到的纵使荒唐也不应是这些东西。所以只能说：我应该在休眠。听起来怪怪的，换一个，拜托了。不知是不是因为他这么想着，那场景便变化了。那些只见其形的波就像电视被关掉了一样戛然而止，取而代之的是感觉。

准确地说，是痛觉。

就像香港街头小店卖的那些被一刀刀整齐地剁成块的卤水鹅。他想，闭着眼睛张着嘴的卤水鹅。这是不管血肉横飞前还是后的香港给他印象最深的东西，卤水鹅。这种黄澄澄香喷喷的联想让他不由自主地牙关紧咬。但是他确定自己不是那些油光发亮的鹅块，因为它——它们——绝对已经没法感受到痛了。真是多谢啊，他想，然后他感受到了别的。电视又被打开了。疼痛仍未消去，而新的场景在他眼前渐渐明晰。

她穿着一条他见过的粉红色的连衣裙。恕他冒昧，除了连衣裙和最多“很像迪X尼动画里面公主的但是比公主的那种更加暴露性感色情狂的”的这个定语之外他真的不知道那个怪异的款式该叫什么。她在花园里，向他走来。他突然很怕见到她——不是怕，他是说，这可是在梦里哇，谁知道她会不会像二十世纪美国的橡皮管动画一样突然滑稽地变形是不是——但是她还是向他，她眼中的小人野兽疯子走来了。她总是装作不知道他是谁，而他总是知道她是谁。恶，这天杀的棕发女人，呸。

她凑近他，他动弹不得（真的就像变成块了的卤水鹅）。她讥笑着拍拍他的脸，手指在触感似橡胶的丝绸后面冰冰凉凉，啪啪，他听到了声音。

“醒了就起来吧啊，”她说，语调无比刻薄，“赶紧的。我还有很多事要干。”她手上浓烈的消毒水味在他的鼻腔中炸开。该死的，他想打喷嚏——

他痛痛快快地打了一个喷嚏，同时食道里“咕噜”滚上来一口味道比消毒水更恶心的液体。他条件反射地把它立刻咽了下去，龇牙咧嘴——因为那口血里面应该还夹着无比恶心的凝固的血块。

嗡嗡发胀的耳朵听见了右手边传来的一声嗤笑。从浮肿的眼皮间勉强望去他看见了无影灯，还有单手撑在无影灯上站在无影灯后看着他的那个人。那个发出笑声的混……人穿着沾着大片骇人血迹的防护服，戴着薄薄的乳白色橡胶手套——当然，医生都戴那种橡胶手套——右手里还拿着一把手术刀。这意味着他不是刚刚害了个人就是刚刚救了个人。

嗨，既然自己还活着，那想当然这位满手是血的医生就是自己的救命恩人。

他想张嘴说话，谢谢，或者是再加点什么别的料（“操你妈/好先生，谢谢你！”），但又感觉浑身不爽，整个人像被河水泡烂了的脏棉被死死搂着的一副骨架一样连嘟囔都发不出。

他像濒死的鱼一样动了动嘴皮子，再次不甘地耷拉上了已经和一条缝没多大差别了的眼睛。落入黑暗的前一刻，他的脑子里又晃过了那只沾着鲜血的橡胶手套。那套在手套里的手，冰冷得仿佛不是恒温动物的手。

原来是它带着消毒水的气味，而不是塔利亚那做作的丝绸手套。

他没有松了一口气。绝对没有。

“你好得很快。”医生说，不带感情地，把茶壶推给他。他的手很稳，做起这种毫不优雅的动作也显得

茶汤酽红透亮，入口醇厚甘爽，有桂圆香。他知道这是什么茶，烟正山小种——好吧，他其实没喝出来，这是他看装茶叶的铝盒子上面写的。这不合理，它不该……至少不该光明正大地出现在这里，香港的地下诊所。不，好吧，其实也并不地下。就这一点来看它和这里倒还挺般配。

他醒来后在这住了有三天。虽有无法和外界联系的焦虑似巨石压身，除此之外竟无比自在。噢对了，还得再除去夜夜恶梦，梦里轮着转的爸爸妈妈塔利亚。

他不知道自己第一次醒来和第一天醒来是不是同一天。

第一天醒来后医生问他：有什么想要的吗，男孩。竟然是极尽圆滑的美式口语，听起来耳熟得恐怖。当时他正大大睁着眼睛，毫无感觉地看着医生把两三个微型爪具放进他被自己无意识中幅度过大的动作再次撕裂开的大腿里。医生说话很轻，但很令人失望地不是漂亮护士姐姐的那种温柔，而是与之截然相反的一种讥诮慵懒的腔调。他不知道为什么医生要救他，也不知道自己想要什么，于是告诉医生他想吃——什么？街边卖的那种……大鸟……？我看不懂。他气急败坏地用双臂比划——卤水鹅？你要吃卤水鹅？他妈的，尽管他的喉咙肿胀痛苦如刀割。这美国混蛋翻了个白眼离开了，他也只能闭上了眼睛。再睁眼时却看到白色泡沫盒里的卤水鹅，味道极其正宗，虽然他只能颤巍巍地舔一下骨头，然后又被这具破烂身体强制地拉入了昏睡。

第二天他想要看看外面。医生瞥了一眼他，推着他坐电梯来到宽阔的楼顶。他警惕地趴在栏杆上往下看，双手自以为死死地抓住了包着水泥的栏杆。放松，我不会推你下去的，男孩。这戴着眼镜的混蛋讥讽地说，你的右手还不太适合做握力训练。他没有理会医生，睁大眼睛贪婪地向下看。闹市，人群。依着来时对香港的俯景记忆他在脑中迅速定位了这栋建筑。它矗立在鱼龙混杂的东区，隐秘而招摇。诊所在从下往上数四十五层中的第二十七层，至少他们是从第二十七层上来的。

第三天他想要从床上下地。然后，显而易见地，狠狠地摔了一跤。医生靠在门口看他狼狈地爬回床上，视线涣散得近乎恍惚。他没有求他帮忙。等爬回床上时他的头发已被汗水浸湿。然后他把脸埋在堆叠的被子里说我饿了，嗓音滑稽。他要求医生：我想和你一起吃饭。医生耸肩，走过来把他弄到轮椅上然后推出病房。大腿上红色的血迹渐渐渗出蓝白病号服，他听见一声不知何义的轻哼。

他接过茶壶，颤抖着慢慢给自己倒了一杯。茶汤泼洒到桌子上，他不好意思地轻咳一声，医生没有说什么。除了治疗之外，医生绝不主动给他提供什么。端茶倒水，洗衣做饭？绝不，他和他，他清楚。他的病房里有个小小的机器人，虽然大部分时间他都喜欢顺手让它处在关机状态。他会摁铃喊医生来，但大多数时候都等不到他。黑诊所看起来也挺忙，他想。噢，对，医生只主动提供过那句话——有什么想要的吗，男孩？

他并不是想和医生吃饭。他终于可以发出声音了，他想和他谈谈。

“你为什么要救我？”他学着医生的模样尽量不发出声音地啜吸了一口茶，把刘海拨到边上去，凝视着医生。

医生鸟雀一般歪了歪头。

“钱。我亲爱的小朋友，不然呢？”他理所当然地说。

“你怎么知道我一定会给你钱？”虽然知道这个问题很傻，但他还是坚持问了出口。傻子才玩合情推理，能多从对方口中获得一点被确认的信息就尽量多套一点。

医生笑了起来：“那我就把你交出去。”

他就知道。

“所以你知道我是谁了，是吗？”他反而稍微放松了下来，仍保在谨慎的范围内，向后一靠，目光扫视着酸枝红木餐桌上的餐点——早茶，然后伸手去夹一块看起来柔软的发糕。筷子从颤抖着的筷子里狡猾地掉下来，啪嗒，他笨拙地换了一只手。

“没有地下医生会救一个不认识的人。”医生说，他把茶杯抵在下唇，说完这句看上去似乎又要陷入沉思。茶汤白色的热气一层一层地覆上他的眼镜，“我们都为了钱。”

“嘿。”

他皱起眉头，太阳穴处头疼欲裂，突然想不出该说什么来套话了。他见过很多黑医生，有的医术比这位的烂，有的诊所比这位的小。但是无一例外的是他们都对钱特别渴望。那种从毛孔牙缝指甲缝里钻出来的渴望，他无比熟悉。他们不直接说钱，渴望会自动从眼尾唇角嗓音指尖的小感情小动作不经意地流露。但是这位医生，他虽然堂而皇之在说着钱，但他能感觉到他的着眼点是另外的东西。他不知道那是什么东西，它是否珍贵，但他相信如果不给钱，医生会果断地把他交出去。这并不矛盾。

“你要多少？”他试探地问。

医生大梦初醒般地转头看了他三秒，然后摘下满是白雾的眼镜。“这个嘛。”他说，然后给他看一块电子屏，“你得先知道行情。”

行情。他被这个词哽了一下，然后看到自己的脸出现在小方框里。他盯着照片看了几秒，把视线移到旁边。密密麻麻的小字是他的身份信息、曾出入地点，然后是悬赏金额。

五万美元。五万美元？

“操！”他惊叫起来，顾不得喉咙传来尖锐的疼痛，“五万美元？”

“嫌少？”医生挑眉。

他盯着医生。五万美元。狗屎，他怎么会为五万美元救他？这里面肯定有——

“稍安勿躁，这只是地面上的通缉令，男孩——”医生低下头，打开了另外一个页面。

“——而你属于地下。”

他又看见了自己的脸。与之前不同的，这张分辨率更高的照片里面的他更狼狈、更凶狠，眼睛闪闪发光，真的就像一只——“动物！”塔利亚如此断喝，“杀了他！爸爸！”——一只初长成的野兽。他才注意到自己总是细软的棕发可能真的有些长了。

照片边上没有那些繁琐的信息。只有他的名字和一个符号带数字。贝恩，五千万美元。

“你比你想象的更值钱。”

他微微松开下颚。他知道五千万美元代表着什么，这是一把双刃剑。一方面这代表眼镜蛇确实认为他可能死了，另一方面如果不谈好价格他随时可能会被交出去。他就知道拉斯·奥·古的任务不是那么容易拿下的。傻瓜，他不该因为塔利亚这女人这么做。而现在这位医生是他伤好前唯一的庇护所，他得利用他，绝对地。

“我可以给你七千万，虽然我现在身上只有七百万。”左手捏紧了手里纤长的竹箸，他甚至听到了啪擦的声响，他尽量快速地说。医生看了他一眼，微微撇嘴。“在我的左脚后跟皮下。很浅，一个陶瓷芯片。没有追踪，户头不是我自己。你可以去日内瓦——”

“这个吗？”医生不知道从哪掏出来一个金色的小东西向他示意般地晃了晃，然后收回在手心细细端详，“我早就发现了。不过没想到它竟然这么值钱。”

他下意识地摸了一下左脚。果然有一个小浅痕。他生气而懊恼地磨了磨牙，这几天在想着别的事情。竟然没有注意它早就被取，不，偷走了。

“七千万。”医生重复，然后哼笑了一声，“不错。”

听起来像是这七千万不错，可是他知道他在指的是另外一件他也没弄敞亮的事情不错。他盯着医生摆弄那个芯片，低下头咬了一口碗里凉掉的虾饺。他嚼了一下嘴里没有味道的皮，然后又嚼了一下。

反正他拿到了，而他暂时还没看出来损失了什么。这些地下医生虽然很黑，但从不两面三刀。这是如呼吸般维持他们存在下去的职业素养。

“对了。”他瞄着医生，犹犹豫豫地开口。

“什么？”

“你知道怎么样才能停止做恶梦吗？”他说完就懊恼抿紧了嘴。软弱啊软弱，哥们。

医生面无表情地盯着他看了他一会，直到他快要顶不住说就当我没说过吧才慢慢开口。

“我会给你安眠药。”他说，没有解释为什么，也没有问他梦见了什么。

爸爸妈妈塔利亚。


	2. Chapter 2

再一次地，他从恶梦中醒来，冷汗涔涔。

他抚了一下抽痛的左额角，挣扎着坐起。塔利亚这次没有再进入他的梦，取而代之的是一个几乎已经被遗忘的梦境。他小时候曾以为那是他的梦境，可现在看来，哼，他除了奥索伊托之外似乎从没真真正正拥有过什么。

浓烟，烈焰，万古的长夜夜夜未见安眠。千人嘶吼，万人嚎啕，又有怒斥的呼喝：啊，那座罪孽深重的城市，它竟然被有毒的藤蔓缠绕！弄臣小丑横行，疯子狂人当道；蝙蝠自以为是的翼蔽之下，无穷无尽的——天父保佑啊——却是苦难和攘扰！

冷气从牙缝间被嘶嘶吸进，又被颤抖着吐出，麻木了嘴唇。

他已经很久没有梦见过这座城市了，自从他去过那里，做过那件事之后。真的有意义吗？他问自己，纵使它就在那，他真的必须追逐这种永无止境的东西吗？命运？嘘——那只是个身披带着腐臭味的袍子的烂神棍罢了。

第一次梦见它的时候他被死罪的囚犯（嘁，在佩纳杜罗里面的人哪一个不是死罪？）吓得从楼梯上掉下去，差点摔断了脖子。然后他看见了所谓未来的自己，多么光辉伟大正直的精神啊。他——它——给他看了这座城市。这是你内心的恐惧，你要征服它。这样你才能……他怖极尖叫，抱紧梦里的奥索伊托。而现在纵然奥索伊托早就归于大海，梦境和恐惧却仍然纠缠着他。对了，当时他好像才不过六岁，一个瘦削无助的孩子，竟然身穿写着1092的松松垮垮的囚服。

他双手撑在床边，长长地叹了口气，心乱如麻。

虽然医生说他好得很快，但他清楚，还是太慢了，因为一切都晚了。他说的不是自己，而是追不上的时间。

他们炸了香港的一隅却一无所获，不管是眼镜蛇还是奥·古估计都在气得跳脚。眼镜蛇气的是炸了香港，奥·古气的是一无所获。

他们正因为爆炸的当量没控制好而被冲飞，从头顶麻木到脚底板，他的手没了知觉。回头一瞥，看见卤水鹅被震波炸得满天飞舞让他不禁咬牙，小鸟却不厚道地扑哧一笑。

他有时候挺佩服小鸟的，这家伙总能找到些值得吹个口哨的事情。但不是现在。

笑个屁！他愤恨地大喊，这他妈怎么回事？！

我也不知道啊，老大！小鸟问，我们现在该怎么办？

僵尸僵尸僵尸他在哪？他爬起来，听见自己几近破音，谁他妈的把炸药安在那的？

是你，老大。小鸟愉快地说，是你安的。

放屁，才不是我！他几乎像女人一样尖叫，为这失控的场景。我他妈从来不会装在民居里，混蛋！

他揪住了小鸟的领口，眼神如冰锥。不对，你明明和我在一起，不是吗？小鸟霎时间抽出匕首。操，操操操操——

“小鸟”麻利地伸手给了他一刀。不是戳或捅，而是像屠夫切猪肉一样狠厉地割——他膝盖狠狠地顶在了对方胃部，在对方晃了晃身子的间隙他踉跄着后退。“小鸟”又扑了上来，他握住对方的手腕把他往边上就地一甩，对方的腿脚却像没有骨头般勾住他的膝弯一带。他闪了一下，又是一刀，深深地在大腿。

他愤怒地扭脱臼了对方的手腕。

白痴。“小鸟”笑了，听声音竟然是个女人。他一把扯下这小子——这娘们的头盔。白痴。这个绝对属于眼镜蛇的女人重复，然后哈哈大笑。他因对方性别而犹豫的片刻让她逮着机会又用鞋尖给他补上了一刀。然后他果断捏碎了她的头骨。

有人围住了他们，七嘴八舌中他听见了“眼镜蛇”这三个音节。他甩出仅有一个的烟雾弹就地一滚，纳米颗粒薄薄地附在了那些佣兵们的护目镜上，但他却还是被这群庸兵们的乱枪整得挂了彩。应该是射中而不是擦中，因为他清楚地感受到自己的体力像被“噗”扎了个洞的水袋一样在慢慢流失。或许真的有东西流了出来，不知道是肠子还是血。

小鸟，都怪你他妈的这个混账王八臭傻逼，他捂着肚子想，没事干天天笑个屁笑。

耳返里传来滋滋的杂音。他不知道那是谁在那说话，也没有脑子去确认了。

总之这一次算是玩完了。

他倒在垃圾堆里，像个破风箱一样呼哧喘气，视线晃荡着看着天空和远方。这只是香港的一角，他只能伸手够及这一隅。更多的灯光遥遥亮了起来，更多他无能为力的夜色被齐心协力而无意识地驱散。暮色渐渐深浓，火势却愈发旺盛。多么繁华而漂亮的夜景啊，香港。红色的光影在他的脸上无声曳动，警告他火舌即将舔舐到这里。但是他什么都再没有力气看了，狗日的。

他在酸臭的气味中闭上了眼睛。

他又在和医生一起吃早饭。

现在他完全可以确定了，医生的诊所并不只是在二十七楼，只不过二十七层和顶层完全是为他一个人准备的。电梯没有身份锁，他可以直接上到楼顶。紧急逃生楼梯倒是锁了，可能是怕有人会来——因为这拦不住他，他完全可以逃跑。而医生估计根本不在乎他会不会逃跑，反正不知道什么东西已经拿到手了。

他才不会跑。怜惜过去从来都毫无意义，只有未来才是可被塑造的。他要细细盘算，等待恢复，同时弄清楚医生到底为了什么。

医生把茶壶放到桌边。他快速去拿过，医生的手擦过他的手，指尖被茶壶染得发烫，虎口却依然没有温度。他给自己倒了一杯红茶，手还是有点抖，但是没有再泼到桌子上。满桌子仍旧琳琅满目的早茶，医生没有要求他忌口，也有可能是这些东西本就无需忌口。

“最近怎么样？”医生问。

“不赖。看。”他向医生展示他的右手灵活度。筷子头小心翼翼地夹拎起一只小笼包，却不小心戳破了皮，蟹粉肉馅滚落，厚厚的汤汁也流了满屉。医生第一次被逗笑了，说他如果还是手抖，或者不会用筷子，可以用勺托着或者站起来用碗等着。

“这不地道。”他咬牙说，感觉自己的脸红了，就像一个小孩子的虚张声势在大人们宽容的笑容面前无所遁形。他讨厌“站起来”这个狠狠戳了他一下的词，真操蛋，他的个子可比这位医生还高！虽然他知道这混蛋也不是意图借这个词来拐弯抹角讽刺他还是个小孩，因为他会直接说。这混蛋。

“除了手，男孩。”他问，目光扫过他的身体，仿佛这一眼能看穿他的病号服和木乃伊似的层层绷带。“其他的地方还好吗？”

从他第一天醒来开始算，迄今已过了大半个月。皮肉筋骨恢复的速度无比恐怖，他觉得那多半是因为血液中残存的毒液的滋润。有时他的身体还会在半夜里倏然思念它，高浓度的、气味古怪的它，他越发觉得那绝不仅仅是类固醇。那种生理的渴求和噩梦里旋搅的恐惧几乎让他丧失理智。他在梦中无声恳求，嘶喊着一切可能拯救他的人物的名字，奥索伊托奥索伊托妈妈妈妈妈妈；他甚至喊过一次塔利亚，但醒来后感到羞惭又恶心。因为他清楚那绝不是答案或者拯救，而是懦弱的饮鸩止渴。有几次他恍惚看到人影，并非梦中的憧憧，而是来自另一个世界。来自木已成舟的当下。他伸手抓住对方，像溺水者般惊慌失措。冰冷的双手，带着消毒水味的橡胶手套。泪水涨在紧闭的眼皮下面，他混乱地挣扎、干呕，什么也吐不出来。

行了行了，没事了。那人拍拍他说，冷淡得甚至还带着点厌烦，但是搭在他高热前额上的手掌无比令人心安。然后他给他注射一针强效镇定剂让他再次陷入了平稳无梦的黑暗。

“我觉得……还好。”他摸了摸肚子和大腿，它们隐隐地作痒。他又挠了挠头，手指在绷带下毒液的那俩插孔边缘迟疑了一下。

医生点头。“我给你用了最好疗案。”他说，慢条斯理地喝了一口茶，“和东京的器械，新德里的药，波士顿的技术。再加上，”暧昧的笑容，“你自己的一点小秘密。”

“那不是秘密。”他说，看着碗里被咬了一口的软糯粘腻的擂沙汤圆，“那是……那只是……”

“g11。”医生说。他抬头看了一眼医生，撞上对方的视线，“是的，的确不是什么秘密。美国军方很久之前就在搞的一个改造项目的分支罢了。”

“你怎么知道？”他一下子喉头发紧。脑中飞速开始盘算起来。幸运地，他炸掉的只是表面上那很浅的一部分，想要深入内里还是得找到对的人。如果他能把对方抓到，就算对方和那东西已经不在香港了——然后拿到那些东西然后他要回去找奥·古等了结了所有的事情他——

“因为计划被中止了，男孩。”医生说，“所以它才没有那么保密。我想，大概是因为你这个小怪物。”

“我？这么说，还没有下一代毒液，是吗？”他屏住气，然后深深吐了出来。筷子插入汤圆，他把它送进嘴里，然后忍着没有吐出来。

“暂时。”那喜欢吃早茶的混蛋低下头喝茶。

“好吧。”他开口，咬着汤圆含糊地问，“那你为什么知道？”

“因为我是世界上最厉害的医生之一。”

这句话让他突然想起了一早就想问的事情。

“那么，最厉害的医生，请你告诉我。”他放下筷子，抱起双臂，目光充满怀疑，“为什么你给我的药没有用？”

医生的安眠药压根没有效果——他觉得那些东西甚至让梦境更清晰了。那个放在床头柜上一天下去两粒内容的白色小瓶子没有标签，黑诊所们一贯的风格罢了。而他也不是什么医疗专家，实在搞不清楚它到底是什么成分。

“我给你的药都是最好的。”

“安眠药不是。”

“是的。”医生扬起一边眉毛。

“我还是会做噩梦。”

“那就不是药的问题了。”医生放下茶盏皱起眉头，上牙看起来无意识地嗑住拇指关节，饶有兴味地看着他，“你都梦到了什么？”

他犹豫了一下，牙齿咬住嘴唇。

“……哥谭。”他吐出这个名字，感到羞愧——他竟然说哥谭是他的噩梦。不，他就不应该说出噩梦这个代表懦弱和卑微的单词。可是对方又是医生啊，不说出来如何解决？

于是他又挽回面子地快速补了一句：“那个很诡异的城市。”

医生又抿嘴笑了，笑容像冬阳下金色的水波冷光，稍瞬即逝。

“内容，详细点。”

“就是哥谭。比地狱还肮脏泥泞的城市。”他转转眼珠，想搜刮点什么东西来拯救一时词穷，“‘ 死亡和阴间也被扔在火湖里，这火湖就是第二次的死。’ ”

“审判日？”

他对医生耸肩表示自己也不清楚了。

“有点意思。”医生点头，“就没有别的了吗？”

“比如？”他眯起眼睛。

“比如……蝙蝠？”

这个单词仿佛惊雷在他的耳中轰然炸开。

筷子“啪”地被重重拍在桌面上。他霍然站起身，双手支桌恶狠狠地注视着医生，像野兽一样龇牙：“你到底是谁？”

医生举起双手。

“别无他意，男孩。”他轻松地说，“你折断那位骑士先生的背的佳话我还以为已经人尽皆知了呢。”

“你胡扯！”他绷紧了的精神没有丝毫放松，“既然你知道我已经折断他的背了，那凭什么说我会因为他做——梦——梦见他？”

医生没有接过话头，反而狡猾地反问：“那么你为什么要折断他的背？”

“因为我……我……”他突然感觉嗓子发干，“因为他……”

“很简单——因为噩梦。”对方得意地定论，“我见过太多你这样的人，”他的右手点点自己的脑袋，向他示意，“他们最大的威胁往往来源于自己的世界。”

他的手指几乎在木桌面上按出凹陷的指印，牙齿紧紧咬合，咯咯作响——因为医生的确没有说错，他所惊异的是条件如此匮乏，他竟然能敏锐如斯地嗅出了正确答案。

这显然不合理。

“梦境是潜意识的显象。”医生看着他，目光炯炯，“恐惧在你的潜意识里面扎根得太深了。我不知道这是不是个好现象。鉴于你的抵触，我也不会去探究它的种子是什么、何时被种下。”

他盯着医生，地下医生——世界上最厉害的医生之一——果真仅仅如此吗？他妈的，他突然发现自己根本不知道对方的姓甚名谁。这太危险了。

“就是你的药有问题。”

“只是最普通的安眠药而已。这个我可以保证。”医生不疾不徐地说，并未因冒犯的话语而改了表情，“如果你觉得没有效果也可以选择不服用。”

眼前闪过浴火的哥谭。他决定今晚不再吃药。

“恕我直言，亲爱的。”医生说，声音模糊，“你需要的是心理治疗。”


	3. Chapter 3

可是他又错了，彻彻底底。

噩梦并没有因停止服用那两粒小药片而停止。相反地，他更加频繁地开始做那个梦，入夜即入梦，而梦境愈发可怕——不再仅仅拥有冲撞心脏的情绪，它还开始有了质感——那些鬼影，他甚至可以看清楚它们的脸，触摸到它们。全然如他所说，那是所有的死人。

为什么？

它们问他，表情扭曲得看不出悲喜，声音也浑然不属于人间。

为什么？我不知道！我他妈的什么都不知道！他尖叫，徒劳地向前伸着双手，想抓住什么——奥索伊托奥索伊托你在哪！奥索伊托！

梦境中的他抱头鼠窜，着实狼狈。蝙蝠紧随其后，穷追不舍。面目狰狞的凶兽竟然口吐人言。它喊他的名字，一遍遍地，在屋舍倒塌的轰然中。他被什么绊了一下，跌倒在地上。他能感受到那气息灼灼，利爪铮铮；而自己，干，黄发孩童，手无寸铁。

他再一次惊醒，死死张开双眼，不愿再闭上。被开膛破肚的场景还历历在目。他妈的，他可能一辈子也忘不掉这些破玩意了。

房间里黑乎乎静悄悄，看起来应该还是半夜。他想站起来倒杯冰水，可手脚颤抖着发软，根本不听使唤。他只能舔舔嘴唇盯住休眠中的小机器人那一闪一闪好像变了样的微弱指示灯。然后他才意识到，刚刚绊倒自己的就是它，而自己竟然从安稳地躺在柔软的病床上变成了狼狈地趴在冰冷的地砖上。

生平第一次，他梦游了。

按例地，他坐在椅子上，医生给他换纱布。他抱着双臂看医生戴着手套的双手不可避免地擦过胸腹，但幸好一直被真皮药贴压制着的疼痛早已消失，那些黑色缝合线拉扯着的颜色浅淡的新生嫩肉看起来可爱到甚至有点恶心。

“恭喜你。用不了多久你就可以完全恢复了。”医生说，没有感情地，听不出是如释重负还是洋洋自得。

他没有回答，而是在碘伏棉球拭洗的轻柔触感中微微阖上了眼睛。他突然感到疲惫，眼皮子挡不住全部的光线，一片青青赤赤中梦魇蠢蠢欲动，似乎又要扑面而来。

医生又开口了：“最多只要一周。”那声音把他拉回现实。

他猛然睁开眼睛，死死盯住医生。

医生疑惑地看了他一眼，端起装满医疗垃圾和用过的器械的盘子站起身想离开。

“你在对我用心理暗示吗？”他站起来，顾不得穿上病号服。大腿被钝痛拉扯了一下，他尽量让自己不露踉跄。

医生貌似不解地拧起嘴唇，镜片后的双眼直直地看向他。

“你说话用的是哥谭口音。”

那种张不开嘴似的慵懒腔调。他的脑中浮现之前他提起哥谭时医生那意味不明的一笑。他当时真应该问问他在笑什么，而不是竟然、竟然还说那是座诡异的城市——狗屎，他几乎要恼羞成怒了。他就知道，医生打从一开始的目的就不是那么简单。有无数问题想脱口而出，你是谁？什么让你来这里？你来这里的目的是什么？你和那只该死的蝙蝠是什么关系？

“是啊。”医生目光看起来一片坦然地说，“我确实是哥谭人。”

视线快速滚了一圈四周，他双手不自觉地握拳，大脑迅速估算着当前的形势。依医生的体格，他不觉得这混蛋可以空手赤拳地打得过自己，可这实在不是自己的地盘。如果给我支枪……一把刀也行，他想，于是目光轻点那托盘里的剪刀后重又聚焦到医生的脸上。

“好吧，听我解释。”医生叹了口气，即使看着他的目光转过那把剪刀也没有收起托盘。

他是知道只要自己想抢就一定能抢得到——还是他早已布下了防护网？

他没有轻举妄动，而是一言不发地等着对方的解释。如果想要让他信服，医生必须告诉他大量细节的信息。而编得越多，破绽也越多。

“这只是个巧合。”

他感觉自己又被耍了。“这是他妈的哪门子解释？！”他绷起肩膀，凶狠地盯着这混蛋。

“想想看，你当时就快死了，好男孩。”医生把托盘放在矮桌上，无奈地叹了口气，“如果我真的想害你，为什么不在垃圾堆里给你补上一刀？”

“说不准。”

“没有人这么在乎你，孩子。”

他没有听错，操。一股火焰压抑不住地喷涌上他的喉咙，这个哥谭混蛋竟然在看不起他——

他一把上前从托盘中夺过那把手术剪，在对方反应过来前抵在他的脖子上。托盘被掀翻，发出了“咣”的一声空洞巨响；被碘伏染黄的绷带裹着大块脱脂棉被这一挑带出了托盘，飘飘悠悠地落到地上。

是的，他确实快要完全恢复了，这一点医生没有撒谎。除去被拉扯时的隐约微痛他感觉自己浑身又充满了力量，剪刀尖也稳稳当当地没有任何抖动。他又紧了紧压住医生的胳膊。

“你到底是谁？”他冲他低咆，不自觉地想起了塔利亚。塔利亚快速说出“侦——探”那个名词的时候的样子——嘴唇轻轻掀起，de，然后重音落在第二声。一个荒唐的念头无法遏止地在脑中闪现，就像对所有理智发出的嘲笑。他不得不用牙齿紧紧咬住下唇，因为生怕自己不小心把它吐露出来——多可怜啊，贝恩。他呼吸急促，在心底恶狠狠地怜悯自己的名字。

医生手撑着矮桌，被他逼着后背压紧了承重墙。他们之间的距离如此之近，医生半长发的梢垂在他的手上，他鼻息间从未被如此浓烈的消毒水味缠绕过。他明明在用恶狼一般闪烁着凶光的眼睛逼着对方和自己对视，天杀的，可是丝毫不见这个混球有任何慌张失措。他看着那张该死的脸：“如果你不说……”

他的声音突然断了。有什么东西不对头。他本不是这么容易被撩拨上钩的人——

愤怒。自己竟然在愤怒。这种情绪无比熟悉，却不知何时浸透了他的身躯，而他毫无察觉。他倏然间几乎因此开始慌乱，因为他知道它的出现是为了什么。

它在掩盖恐惧。

医生像看到了什么滑稽的东西般笑了起来，整个人都轻微地抖动着，像是丝毫不在乎剪刀尖下一秒是否会扎破自己的喉管。“不要这么如临大敌，我的小老虎。”他用带笑的含混声音戏谑地说（这让他又想起塔利亚喊他“动物”的样子），“我叫乔纳森·克莱恩。如果你去查一查，还能在哥谭大学的网站里找到曾经的我。”

无懈可击的过去。这是他对所有信息唯一的感觉。

他找到了几乎所有关于医生的事情。成绩优异的毕业生留校任教，因行为偏激而被解雇。他看着照片里往昔年少的医生，时间赋予其上的真实感几乎从屏幕中透出来。这么看倒是没任何问题，这神棍确实有成为地下医生的资本。

说起来这块显示屏还是医生给他的。他醒来时身上光溜溜的，只有一张血迹斑斑的无菌布。

在深水埗，全部的、你的东西。非常安全。他向医生要联络器时，医生说。我不允许那些暴露定位的东西出现在我的诊所。等你康复了，我会给你地址告诉你在哪拿到它们。

我他妈现在就要！那时候才第三天，他的嗓音嘶哑，眼睛还没消肿，浑身上下锐痛交织着钝痛。虽然他真的不想把这个任务再继续下去了，但是他必须和小鸟联系。我他妈还有任务！

很显然，任务失败了。

不，只要目标还存在，任务就没有失败。Nunc aut nunquam--

别想。医生用手术刀柄点着他锁骨中间的小坑把他按在床上。喉咙发出嗝的一声，他愤怒得想立刻跳起来给这混账来一下子，但犹豫了片刻又感觉得不偿失，便悻悻然松开了还握不紧的拳头。

那你得给我点东西看看。我要知道外面的消息。我知道你的登录地址肯定不在这里！他和医生讨价还价。

于是医生丢给他一块轻薄的显示屏，最新代的iPad。

天杀的，他知道这是怎么一回事：这些都没有问题，所以它太有问题了。

想象一下你，孤伶伶地不知怎地就闯入一团迷雾。你的时间停滞在了这虚假的里面——不，你甚至不知道它是否为虚假，这他妈更加烦人——而外面的时间还是正常地过。然后你发现了：这其实就是个三维迷宫。你想闯出去，这时候迷宫的制造者用了一点小手段，抛给你一些看似真实的东西，想让你从这个真假尚且没有定论的小前提推出“这一切就是真实”的大前提——如果真的着了他的道，那你可真是世界上最傻的傻逼。

所以最直接最有效的办法永远不是试图去理解这个迷宫。而是直接找到那个造迷宫的傻逼，甭管对方是代达罗斯还是WCKD，直截了当地要求——

“放我走。”

第三次梦游后，他找到了医生。

医生转过头打量他。

“在深水埗的地址告诉我。”他说，双手耷拉在身体两侧。病号服裤子没有口袋，“我要我的东西。”

“你好了吗？”医生低下头去整理电子病历，有几个病号的看起来伤势比他还吓人。

“如果你能把我的线拆掉，那么我就完全好了。”他坦荡荡地对医生掀起自己的病号服上衣下摆，给他看伤疤像爬虫蜿蜒。

“我不是说缝合线。”

医生没有看他。他的十指飞快地啪啪敲着键盘，看不出任何感情的侧脸上一层灰蒙蒙的蓝光。

他看了医生好一会。

“好了。”

医生给了他钥匙和一把枪。他说他会如约把剩下的钱打到卡上，医生不置可否地笑笑。

僵尸在深水埗不见天日的老公寓找到他时，他正窝在发霉的沙发上把鸳鸯奶茶喝得快见底。僵尸对着他吱吱作响的塑料吸管瞪圆了眼睛，他知道他们俩互相都想给对方一拳。

“你这些天去哪了？”

他把医生给他的M9塞进口袋，拉上风衣的拉链：“被你们害惨了。”

“被我？”

“你们，复数。你们最好将功补过，告诉我那东西在哪里。”他漫不经心地说。这货应该早就知道情况了。

僵尸挠了挠自己帽子下的光头。“长洲岛。他们没有跑。”他说，又犹犹豫豫地问，“我们是不是该回去了？”

他不禁磨了磨牙，瞪了一眼僵尸：“回去？回哪里去？”

“去找……奥·古？”

“然后跟他说‘对不住了老混球，我们不仅啥都没干成还炸了香港’？”

他们从公寓楼里出来，他把奶茶的塑料杯丢进垃圾桶，僵尸没有说话。

人流熙熙攘攘，他突然想起了那些满天飞舞的卤水鹅，日复一日精心把它们从卤水中捞出来的那个人可能已经不在人间了。

他摇了摇头。

“小鸟，爆炸的时候他在哪里？”

“在待命啊，老大。”僵尸说，“是你告诉他的，我们都看见了。”

那就是至少两个人。但看样子现在眼镜蛇几乎认为他已经死了，所以悬赏一抛，高枕无忧。再加上他们之前炸毁民居的下作手段——好家伙，还真他妈的不把他当回事啊。

之前因为疏忽炸了东区，他还害怕眼镜蛇就带着东西跑回了长白山——他知道他们的老巢在那里，那伽-那伽那蠢货透露的；他甚至还以为眼镜蛇会因为连他们的地盘也一起炸掉而就算掘地三尺也要把他的尸体刨出来。眼镜蛇的轻敌让他感到愤怒，但同时，无可否认地，也给了他可乘之机。

“不要告诉别人我回来了。”他示意僵尸也拉上口罩，“联系小鸟，带上东西跟我一起去长洲岛。”

“只是我们仨？”

“够了。”更多的人意味着更大的风险。


	4. Chapter 4

他站在轮渡上发呆，暮色四合。水浪一波一波在船尾排开，喧哗，得意地宣布轮船的前进归功于它们这群吵吵嚷嚷的小东西。

远处林立高楼渐渐变成淡灰。他抱着双臂，目光涣散盯着水花，心里想着塔利亚。那女人棕色的头发扎成高马尾，冷冽的双眼，裹在白纱中的胴体（又或者说躯壳？）。他发现自己突然对这女人毫无欲望了，这让他不禁在心里咯噔了一下。他曾经为什么要一而再再而三追逐她，即使她对它弃若敝屣？——因为他所做的一切不过是在讨好自己。她说的没错，他给不出“侦——探”那种全然高尚的爱。他就是野兽，这一点将不再有争执。而她在他心里的排序渐渐靠了后，他甚至更愿意想一想一些没有血肉的东西，比如：哥谭。

夕阳的最后一丝余晖在水面上晃了个余韵悠长的勾，消失在了夜色里。

拉斯找到他的时候他正好想出发回圣普利斯卡。他讨厌阿拉伯，讨厌奥·古那莎士比亚式的繁冗扯淡和故作清贵。塔利亚跟在父亲后面，马尾梳得高高，扬起精致的下颚。

恕我冒昧，我的孩子。我想恳请你帮我去拿到一样东西。

什么东西？

摩西的手杖。

我……

他想说他对这些神神叨叨的鬼东西真的没兴趣，他要回圣普利斯卡。可塔利亚尖利的声音几乎立刻响了起来。

你干嘛对他这么客气，爸爸！那混账女人兀自嚷嚷，我就知道他根本不会去！我早就跟你说过，他鼠目寸光、他……

我去啊，谁说我不去了？

他咧嘴一笑，塔利亚直勾勾地看着他。乌度在一旁抱臂不语，奥·古挥手将女儿挡在自己身后，不知是保护还是阻拦。又是一阵拿腔拿调、令人作呕的客套，和其中暗含的催促。他没有注意拉斯说了什么，只注意到了塔利亚愤恨的眼神死死黏在他的身上，让自己感觉要飘起来了。他只想恶狠狠吹个嘹亮的口哨，就像小鸟开心时会做的那样。

傻逼，你，大傻逼。

“老大。你这些天都蹲在哪？我们怎么都找不到。”小鸟走了过来，紧紧扣住带大毛领的帽子，因为他那一头傻金发着实耀眼。

他只能被迫中断了回忆：“在一个黑诊所把命和肠子一起塞了回去。”

小鸟果然笑了。他手指动了动，连忙克制住自己想把那笑容往栏杆上一磕的冲动。

“你们又在哪里？”

“你在这里有几个不小的地下赌场和综合格斗场，老大。虽然你可能已经忘了，因为这些小事情从来都是我打理的。”

他没有作声，把手插进了口袋里。小鸟应该是在埋怨他，虽然直接说出来也可以——他们都知道他有多固执、不进人言。

“香港确实有几个挺有名声的地下秘医。”小鸟的手指拨弄着栏杆上斑驳的漆皮，用指甲剐蹭锈迹，嗓音含混。

“东区。”

“什么？”小鸟抬头看他。

“那个救……了我的医生就在东区。”

他说，忽然心中一动，从口袋里迅速掏出显示屏。打开浏览器加密搜索医生的名字：哥谭大学的网址，笑得漂亮的年轻学生，受聘，“砰——啪”，解雇。这些确实是真的。他不禁眉头紧锁着继续往下翻去，没有，没有，没有。干干净净。这码子事之外，毫无痕迹。

不，省省吧，这还是不能说明什么。

他眼神撇向倒映着万家灯火的水面，陷入沉思。被雾气蒙住的镜片，冰凉平稳裹在手套里的双手，说话时的哥谭腔调，七千万美元。

他到底得到了什么？

浮躁的春日夜风吹来，他深吸了一口气。毫无头绪。

他们登上长洲岛。

不仅仅是存放那个东西的不起眼的工厂，眼镜蛇拥有的是一整片工业区。

摩西的手杖是什么？他问拉斯。

拉斯知道他说的不是那个故事，而是那个东西。

那不是被神恩眷顾过的手杖。对我来说，那只是一把钥匙。

钥匙？他敏锐地问，能得到什么？

拉斯并不避讳：一个秘密，永生和强权的秘密。

手杖本身毫无特殊，但上帝的力量必须找到一个凭依。

他们借着夜色用透视仪从外围确定了工厂内部。

“为什么那东西要被插在地上？”小鸟趴在板房顶上用瞄准镜向里看。

他终于懂了为什么眼镜蛇不撤离回老巢。不是因为看不起他（好吧，可能也有他妈的一部分），而是因为他们没法离开——这场景和他的猜想大相径庭。

那个钢铁制成的东西形如修枝，但所有人都看得出来它只是一个运转中的机器，还在发着诡异的绿光。但拉斯说得没错，这个机器确实可以称得上“摩西的手杖”——当且仅当它在这里。

“狗日的。”他低声而快速地说，“那玩意在收集这里的什么东西。估计是酒神因子。”

“虽然安保加强了，但这片的布局仍是普通的老化工厂。因此我之前在档案馆里找到了这里的图纸，然后把它们处理成了3D的。”

小鸟把一份被处理过的扫描件传给他。他早已戴好轻薄的隐形眼镜状反馈器，甫一接收成功，所有厂房被纤细线条勾勒出的立体透视图立刻在眼前盈盈展开。

“谢了。”他随口说，一手触摸护腕上的小控制屏观察着眼前的模型，一手从腰包里掏出毒液。小鸟架着枪，扭头看着他把这两瓶东西注射进自己的身体。

他微微闭上双眼，感受那药水带来的力量激起所有细胞的共颤，那曾经燃烧过他的火焰再度熊熊。他从未感到如此自信到几近亢奋，接连几十天噩梦的恐惧感似乎在此时都化为了云烟。如果他现在身处哥谭，哦，或者蝙蝠现在就在这里——

“你私自增加了剂量。”小鸟突然说。噢，老天——

他把护腕缠上，转头瞪着小鸟：“这是我的事情。”

小鸟睁大眼睛和他对视，然后低下头，用拇指摩挲瞄准镜。

月亮明朗而圆润，掩映他们身影的槐叶在夜风中发出沙沙的温柔吟哦。他抬头瞟了一眼。

“你失踪之后我们本来应该离开……回圣普利斯卡，或者告诉奥·古你死了。”他喃喃自语般呫嗫，听上去略有些他妈的痛苦，“但我们没有。我们一直在等你，一边尽可能地搜集资料、制定计划，因为我们不相信你会死。”

“毒液会让我更强。”他收回目光，转而望向工厂内围亮着灯的窗子，简洁地说。

“可我们追随的永远不是这些东西释放出的野兽。”小鸟轻声说，“我们追随的是你，老大。无所畏惧，像一团冰冷的活火。”

这两个形容让他瞬间想起了消毒水的气味。他微微张口正欲反驳——

“我到门口了，老大。一切搞定。”

僵尸的声音从耳返里传来，把话硬生生塞回他的嗓子。

他猛然绷紧身躯，如离弦之箭纵身跃下房顶。

电子脉冲暂时麻痹了中国特产的红外高速球监控。在守门卫兵察觉前他拧断了他们的脖子，向内圈摸去。

小鸟的光标在他的视野里一闪一闪：从锈迹斑斑的楼梯爬到三楼，拐进那间曾被称为财务室的305，推开玻璃窗跳到另一个板房的顶上……可是他丝毫不想理会那些指引，它们太温柔了，就像苍蝇的嗡嗡让人厌烦。他踩住被焊死了的阀门试了试牢靠程度，然后直接攀着裸露的钢筋管三下两下就蹿到了屋顶，一跃掠过小鸟作为过渡路线的板房直接跳到了另一间低矮厂房的顶上。僵尸早已使所有啸叫器失灵，正在布下遥控炸弹。

一棵槐树的叶子和着夜风擦了一把他的脸，他烦躁地拨开树叶。

“僵尸，四点钟方向。”小鸟的声音突然响起。

“等下！”他脚步一滞，低吼，“不要开枪——”

晚了。他只听到了两声沉闷的“砰砰”，肯定有人死了，反正不会是僵尸。这傻逼他不会死，只会暴露——他切换了一下频道，发现几乎所有的佣兵都在朝着僵尸那里涌去，除了看守手杖的那一群。那我就把他们引向外，然后炸了他们。僵尸听起来还是死人一般地波澜不惊。小鸟似乎回答了什么，他却无暇再理会了。两倍毒液的效力似乎还在慢慢升高，他感觉自己所有被封锁的潜能渐渐被全数打开：头脑越来越清晰，五感越来越灵敏，除此之外，似乎还拥有了世界上最强大的力量——灵魂似乎能游离于所有存在之外；思绪超越了一切，包括时间和空间——

这就是你吗？他想起入他梦来的那个所谓“未来的自己”——

这就是我将成为的你吗？

他踩着屋顶腾空跃起，悍然撞碎玻璃，滚入了手杖所被看守着的那个厂房。

是的，不再是噩梦或者是梦游。他已经可以确定了：这他妈的是幻觉。他所关于恐惧的幻觉。

Illic es plures mundos（无数个世界）.

依旧是鬼影往来反复，但不再有惧怕。他跪坐在一家广告牌被烧了一半的电影院的门口，看着那个几乎是由光组成的身影向他走来。身影并未开口，话语却直接在他的内心显形。

有些世界存在于现实，有些世界则存在于内心。而这是你的世界，这座城市，它既是为“天命”存在于你的内心，又即将成为现实的存在。

他睁大眼睛看着对方。

征服它，孩子，征服你的恐惧。那个身影说，然后……

成为我。

他张了张嘴，却感到茫然。他应该呼唤什么？他环顾四周，印着档期的电影海报，燃烧的广告牌上还有几十年前的明星，认出来了这是什么地方：犯罪巷。

巨大的蝙蝠向他扑来，张嘴露出獠牙。

一束火焰呼地一下点燃了他的血液，把恐惧烧转为了过分的愤怒。他像一只野兽一般冲对方长啸，矮身将那恶心的、在他梦中作祟的妖怪甩倒在地，欺身压制着它，感受片刻对方的挣扎。接着他扬起了拳头。

第一下感受到了温热，sanguis（血液）。

第二下感受到了粘稠，cerebrum plasma（脑髓）。

第三下感受到了脆响，cranium（颅骨）。

他盯着对方的脸发力，肋骨骨折的声音。手指恶狠狠抠进了那痉挛的躯体，掏出犹跳动的器官，尽数扯断连接在上面的血管，corde（心脏）。

然后，他把它——这尚有体温的尸体——拎了起来，狠狠地折成了两段。“啪嚓”的脆响，是的，spina（脊椎）。

老天，这感觉无比正确。他属于这个。

Destruo（毁灭）。

“嘿，老大。测试通讯——1，2，3。你听到了吗？”他听到了小鸟的声音。不知为什么，恍惚中竟透着一丝绝望，“听到了回个话。老大，我知道你拿到了。我们走吧，拜托。”

结束了——此时应该有欢呼不是吗？可是除了小鸟烦得死人的声音外，却是一片寂静。他松开手，那涂了一层红油般漂亮的小玩意从他的右手中掉落在地。左手还紧紧握住什么，他低下头去看：摩西的手杖。

鲜血染红了他的全身，可没有多少是他自己的。依旧在亢奋中的大脑几乎记不起自己刚刚做了什么，除了眼前一片红光。这是他做的，天啊，这都是他做的，竟然冷酷如斯。

看守的数量不少，这意味着不会有很多空间来安装其他高科技的未知名安保设备。震波器撼动了整个工厂三秒，警报几乎立刻闪了起来。他甩出微型炸弹，把它炸碎的同时精准地打爆了视线所及的所有灯管。两盏灯因死角而未被打碎，微弱光线映照出的面孔告诉他那些眼镜蛇的雇佣兵正在朝他奔来。

然后……就像满天的卤水鹅，夜夜变了调的恶梦。一切就此变得混乱不堪，是非轻重不再有什么分别。怒火与毒液全盘接管了他的精神，他变成了彻彻底底的凶兽——麻木不仁。

他目光锁定被拱卫着的那机器，跃下二楼的同时双手开枪打碎了那仅剩的灯管。机器发出的微弱绿光就像他的指示灯，他借着几秒黑暗向它跑去，拔出了那玩意。枪声响起，他抱着刚被拔出地的手杖就地一滚。子弹的轨迹几乎交织成了网，可他妈的赞美上帝老头或者是随便什么的鬼东西吧，他灵敏到可怕的本能总会正确地告诉他往哪里躲避才是生。他单手握着那绿光渐渐暗淡下来的手杖躲在楼梯后，另一只手换了把枪扫射。

子弹扎入躯体喷出血花的声响和枪支开火瞬间的震动让他几乎感动到战栗。不知不觉间他站了起来，向那群人走去，心里竟是奇异而恐怖的渴求。他单手抽出匕首，突然理解了眼镜蛇的那个早就冷掉了的疯娘们，比起一刀毙命的麻木，切割血肉的感觉更让人上瘾。——他微微张开嘴，让咸腥喷溅入内。他听见了病态而疯狂的笑声，然后才发现原来是自己在笑——这具身躯竟因淋漓的狂怒而感到了有如高潮般的欣快。是的，身躯——精神——而灵魂却依旧迷惘。

“马上。”

他喘息着靠在墙上，紧紧抓住手杖，感觉自己近乎透支，不不，不是生理上的。生理上的他干他娘的好极了——不，一点也不好……我在干什么？天啊……我在为了什么？感觉感觉这些诡异的感觉就像泥潭里冒起的泡泡——

有什么东西向他疾速飞来。他飞快一偏头，一颗子弹射进了他边上的钢管里。抬眼向子弹打来的方向看去，一支枪口正从集装箱背后往回缩。视觉反馈器告诉他那里只有仅存的一个活人。

“等一下。”于是他告诉小鸟，没有压低声音，拖着步子向集装箱走去。

那支枪口又伸了出来。他像猎豹一般轻盈地平地跳起，借着集装箱壁反弹的力重重地踩在那枪管上将对方扑倒。枪在开火的瞬间被摔脱了手，透过头盔的透明护目镜他看到了那双眼睛里的惊恐。有些东西呼地一下被点燃。他本想伸手去拿那支枪，但这副绝望的表情让他立刻改变了主意。

“好兄弟。”他含混地说，往边上喷了一口嘴里的血，“我喜欢你的表情。”他掂了掂手里沉甸而结实的金属条。多神气的名字啊，摩西的手杖。他不禁咧嘴一笑，愉快地决定暂时让那火焰继续燃烧那么一下下。

“所以我决定送你去见上帝。”


	5. Chapter 5

“半个月前我就拿到另一根‘ 亚伦的手杖’ 了，废物。如果我是你，我第一次就绝对不会失败。”

他把左眼睁开了一条缝睨了一眼这趾高气扬得惊人的女人，又闭上了。

他们本计划借着月色静静乘船离开，可临到了桥下却看见了塔利亚——和她身倚的那辆车。她的出现并没有让他感到惊讶。毕竟干着奥·古的活，所有的设备几乎都是奥·古给他们的。他能知悉他的一举一动也不奇怪，这疑神疑鬼的控制狂老头向来如此。

“我会多重加密所有的通讯，根本不会让眼镜蛇有机会知道。”这烦人精凶狠地指指点点。

“被截获的那条可是从你的好爸爸那过来的，小姐。”他忍不住回了她一句，“是不是，小鸟？”

小鸟没有说话。塔利亚一下子挺直了脊背，张开嘴想反驳什么——

他快速把沾满血迹的手杖——他犹豫了一下，还是轻轻地放——进她的手里。“闭嘴吧你。”他不耐烦地说。上帝，如果你真的存在，请让这个女人的声音立刻消失，拜托了。车在他的赌场停了下来。他几乎立刻拉开车门。

塔利亚看着他蹦一般地蹿下车。“你找不到他的。”她突然说。

这女人在说什么？她知道什么？他转过身，一言不发地盯着她。

她又补充了一句：“你不如和我一起回去吧。”

“下车。”他扭开头对小鸟和僵尸说，决定不再理会她。

奥·古帮他摆平了悬赏的事情，他可以光明正大地装作，不，作为外国的游客坐在茶餐厅用不锈钢吸管悠哉地喝走冰的港式茶走吃碟头饭。他也吃了卤水鹅，必须的。可是很失望地再没有之前尝过的那种味道了。

“这很有问题，老大。”小鸟在他的耳朵里说，“绝对地。”

他用筷子稳稳地把叉烧塞进嘴里：“能有什么问题？”

“哪里都有问题啊！”小鸟听起来十分抓狂，仿佛下一秒就可以冲过来拎住他的领子，“他为什么要救你？他为什么要离开？他离开了为什么还要抹消踪迹？我什么都没查到！”

还有，他为什么要给我恐惧的幻觉。他在心里补了一句。

“我不知道。”他说，然后把两棵绿油油的青菜拨到一边，“或许我们可以回去问问奥·古。”

“老大！”

“我给你打包一份叉烧。”

“叉烧是什……你他妈有没有听我说话？！”

“回见，小鸟。”他按掉通讯。

虽然不想承认，但是塔利亚这恶毒女人说得没错。他果然没有找到医生，前大学教授，乔纳森·克莱恩。

他睡了一觉，把自己倒饬干净了之后起身去了东区。根据定位他找到了那栋建筑，一幢毫不起眼的写字楼。

前台是个说话细声细气的小妞，他用流利的粤语和她攀谈，问她这是什么地方。

不知道。小妞抱歉地笑笑，我前天才来这里上班。这栋楼应该才开始投入使用吧，里面没有几家公司。不知道之前这是干什么的。

不会吧？既然已经离开了那个迷宫，那么他就不信时间仍然被凝结着。旁边的那几栋同期建筑已经投入使用好久了啊。

不清楚。小妞还是这句话和抱歉的笑容。我前天才来这里上班呀。您要找哪个单位？

二十七层。他说，看了一眼楼层标示。

抱歉，二十七层暂时是空着的呢。

他把最后一口太阳蛋吃完，用剩下的米饭把青菜偷摸地盖上。他再也不想吃卤水鹅了。

奥·古的手下们引着他穿过昏暗的长廊，他穿着普通的连帽外套和牛仔裤跟在长袍曳地的忍者后面，感觉局促得就像误入了不属于自己的时代。火炬摇晃拉扯他们的影子，长长一条地投在墙上。

“我等你很久了，孩子。”

奥·古说，他站在阴影下，看不见脸上的喜怒。

他对这老混蛋耸肩，没有复述情况，相信对方早就知道了：“意外。”

“意外，意外。我们的人生中总是有很多意外。如果不学会让可能变为必然，那么一切只能如漂萍无依，被雨打风吹去。”

他在心里厌烦地翻了个白眼，低下头去看地面：“只有过去才能讲必然。”

“可是我们是人类，所以我们的目光要落在未来。”奥·古说，然后这老不死的混蛋装腔作势地慢慢走出阴影，“好了，此事暂时告一段落。我们对未来的哥谭有个更加宏伟的计划。”

“ 来见见乔纳森·克莱恩医生——或者，他更愿意被称为稻草人。”

他心下里猛地一抽，下意识地看向奥·古身边那个裹在长袍里的身影——他好像明白了很多，但是又有更多问题涌了出来——正巧，那被称为稻草人的家伙也在看他，熟悉的玻璃镜片反射着火光。稻草人，恐惧。真他妈精彩。他又微微松开了下颚，防止听见牙齿们紧咬磨动的声音。

“你。”他低声说。

医生向他走了两步，伸出手又说了一遍自己的名字。

“有兴趣和我们一起商量它吗？”

“我已经征服它了。”他碰了碰了医生的手。当然不是那个它，他们俩都清楚。

“我知道。你有兴趣和我们商量我们的计划吗？”

他再次避而不答。有无数问题想拥出脑子，可是那都是之前了。现在的他只能干巴巴地问出一句：“你怎么会在这里？”

“这个嘛。”医生低下头扯动了一下嘴角，“大概是因为有人还欠着我的钱。”

他忍不住一把抓住医生的手——冰冷的触感，是真的，无比真实。虽然听起来很恶心很基，这就是暂时他需要的全部了。有什么东西像麻雀一样在胸腔中扑棱了两下，即将冲出他的身体——

奥·古有些错愕地扭头看他，医生仍然面无表情地和他对视。然后他才发现自己做了什么。

他吹了一声口哨。

（*）

乔纳森坐在图书馆的楼梯上，托着下巴看奥·古慢吞吞地踱步。

“我想知道为什么你会提出这个要求。”

“什么要求？你是说器械很难转运吗？”

“不不，不是这个。”奥·古摇头，“你说不要让我告诉他是我派你去的。我不明白，直接表明身份不会更加省事吗？”

“啊。”乔纳森笑了起来。他点点头，又摇摇头，“是的。但是我得带他回哥谭，先生。”他轻松地说，“他必须回到哥谭。”


End file.
